Episode 2-144
Summary At the Temple of Wind, Mirha says that it is obvious someone fell from the branch and ran away, and complains about people stalking her at a serious time like this. She then tells Leez that it is time to go meet with the others to discuss her role in the upcoming battle. Leez pauses a moment to scribble something on a notepad. Once they leave, Yuta sneaks into the room for a closer look at the items that made Leez look pretty. He examines the makeup, then picks up a bottle of lip tint and licks the wand, only to be thoroughly disgusted by the taste (the label says it contains herbal extracts). At first he thinks that her looks are not important to him so she should avoid wearing things like that, but then he considers the fact that they may make her safer from him. He then notices the doodle of himself that Leez left for him, which makes him even more crazy in love. Out in the chill air of Aeroplateau, Ran asks Rana if she has seen Leez. She replies that Mirha took her with her earlier for some preparations before the meeting. Ran complains that Saha and the rest are asking too much from a naive girl who would easily allow others to exploit her, even to the point of getting her killed. Rana tells him that this is the first time they have seen each other in months, so should there be other things they could talk about? Ran simply looks back at her, wide-eyed. At Sky Tower, Urha asks Saha if he is really fine with taking control of the tower in spite of his frail condition. Saha replies that it is the city's most powerful turret, and operating them is what he does best. Urha then mentions the backlash they received for moving the city, and asks him to consider revealing Agni's approval of their operation to quiet the discontent. Saha tells him no, since it would be better for humans to take their own actions rather than act on a god's decree. This is the world that Surya had hoped for, plus Agni would prefer that humans not obsess on his every word. This prompts Urha to praise Saha for being such a great leader for Willarv and bringing order to the world after the Cataclysm. When he speaks of Saha's strong sense of justice, Saha questions it as he mentions his inability to interrogate Lorraine for aiding Asha because of his personal feelings. Urha says that it is a regrettable situation, but he does not blame her since she was Asha's mentor and was always supportive of her. But now that she knows that the data from the Human Search System was used for murder, there is no way she would help Asha now. Outside the locked room where Asha is being detained, a mysterious figure in a white fur cloak appears, uses hoti brahma bhavati brahma to create a key card, and opens the door. Once inside, the figure reveals herself to be Lorraine, who tells Asha that she is here to rescue her. Asha points out that she could be killed by Saha's long-range magic if she steps outside, but Lorraine says she came prepared and removes her cloak, which she says is her life's masterpiece and cost her 100,000 gold in materials alone. She explains that it is made of fur from Yaksha, the nastika with the greatest light attribute, and will block any long-range light magic attacks. Wearing the cloak will also make her unable to be located by magical means, only by direct view. Asha thanks Lorraine for being on her side in spite of her engagement to Saha. Lorraine tells her that she feels she is making the right choice since Asha is not a bad person, and this is all for a greater purpose, right? Asha tells her mentor that yes, she made the correct choice. Currygom's comment The new game with Kubera characters is coming soon! The next episode of Kubera will be released the morning of July 14. Our apologies. Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted July 6, 2015): * (thumbnail - cute drawing): If you didn't pay close attention to the Welcome cake, you may have missed the Yuta sculpture on it. Leez's art skills (whether sculpting or painting) are at the level of cute drawings like these, but she can't do highly-detailed work. * (Rana/Ran): She put it so plainly and he still doesn't notice? Seriously? * (Saha/Urha): Why does this young man speak so casually to someone who appears to be his elder? You might think exactly that when looking at this scene, but Saha is 57 years old and Urha is 50. Saha is as many as seven years older than him. Quarter's mystery. * (Lorraine's insta-key card): This spell looks like... very few people can use it, right? If there were many people who could cast a spell like this, all security devices would just be trash. * (Midnight In City panel): The upcoming game that includes characters from Kubera will be released soon. See my previous blog post for more information. 2-144 leez's doodle.png|holding on 2-144 natural-born turret operator.png|two old men 2-144 asha and lorraine.png|"A teacher for a day..." 2-144 asha.png|expert on right choices Notes * The silhouette of Asha wearing the new coat can be seen in the Season 2 Prologue. This episode marks the point when the fan theory that Saha was the silhouetted figure was mostly laid to rest. * Saha's skill with operating turrets corroborates the fact that he was the magician who single-handedly operated Eloth's turrets during the Cataclysm, saving the city from annihilation. * Saha's comment that humans should make their own decisions and not rely on the gods echoes Siera's earlier opinion that humans are better off looking for solutions on their own without waiting around to be guided by the gods. * Show/Hide Spoiler The bad-tasting (to Yuta) lip tint will show up again later. References